1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner construction and to a new cooking apparatus utilizing such a burner construction as well as to a new method of making such a burner construction and a new method of making such a cooking apparatus.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is opened to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, the body means having an annular surface means interrupted by a plurality of radially disposed and spaced apart groove means that have open ends and closed ends, the cap means having an annular surface means cooperating with the annular surface means of the body means to close the open ends of the groove means whereby the groove means define the port means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,026 to Riehl.